listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alias
Alias is a live-action television series about Sydney Bristow, a double agent for the CIA posing as an operative for SD-6, a worldwide criminal and espionage organization. It ran for five seasons between 2001 and 2006. Main villains are listed in bold. Season 1 #Daniel Hecht - Shot by Martin Shepard, an SD-6 assassin #Mokhtar - Shot by bodyguards in Morocoo #Luc Jacqnoud - Blown up in his car with a miniature explosive by Marcus Dixon #Agent Logan - Blown up in the destruction of a factory by Marcus Dixon #Gareth Parkashoff - Mentioned to have been killed by Martin Shepard #Agent Fisher - Throat slit by Dr. Kreshnik, an undercover K-Directorate agent #Eloise Kurtz - Mentioned to have been shot by SD-6 hitmen during a staged mugging #Giovanni Donato - Shot by a K-Directorate sniper #Minos Sakkoulas - Blown up after Sydney Bristow creates some sparks that ignites the gasoline Minos is in #Tchen - Shot by Endo, one of his cohorts #Toni - Shot by McKenas Cole in a rage #Chopper - Shot by Marcus Dixon while taking back SD-6 #Quan Li - Shot with a shotgun by Julian Sark #Ilych Ivankov - Shot by Julian Sark's bodyguard during a meeting #Jean Briault - Shot by Arvin Sloane to prove himself #Kyle Wexler - His dead body is found in a freezer #Bentley Calder - Stabbed by Noah Hicks, an SD-6 agent and secret assassin #Noah Hicks - Stabbed by Sydney Bristow while fighting over the knife #Steven Haladki - Shot in the head by Jack Bristow Season 2 #Alexander Khasinau - Shot by Irina Derevko for his failure #Agent Cooper - Shot by Julian Sark #Agent Novak - Shot by Julian Sark #Neils Hader - Shot repeatedly with shotguns by Triad mercenaries and his body is destroyed with a grenade #Saeed Akhtar - Shot in the back of the head by a Pakistani rebel #Jonathan - Shot by Michael Vaughn to protect Sydney's cover #Ariana Kane - Executed by SD-6 agents via lethal injection for treason #Holden Gemler - Shot by Arvin Sloane to protect his secrets #Gils Nacor - Sucked out of a plane and into the engine after Sydney Bristow shoots a hole in the plane #Anthony Geiger - Shot by Sydney Bristow during the takedown of the Alliance #Francie Calfo - Shot in the head by Allison Doren to assume her identity #Emma Wallace - Blown up with C4 strapped to her by Enzo Markovic #Enzo Markovic - Shot by James Lennox, a CIA agent he made himself look like #Peter Kunz - Shot by Arvin Sloane during the bank robbery #Schmidt - Shot in the head by Allison Doren to create a fall guy #Ahmad Kabir - Shot by Michael Vaughn while rescuing Sydney #Luri Karpachev - Killed after Julian Sark blows out the cables for the elevator he's in #Ilya Stuka - Throat slashed by Irina Derevko #Emily Sloane - Accidentally shot by Marcus Dixon while aiming at Arvin #Diane Dixon - Blown up with a car bomb by Allison Doren as revenge for Emily #Proteo Regno - Stabbed and has his heart cut out by Emilio Vargas Season 3 #Scott Kingsley - Stabbed multiple times by Gordei Volkov #Gordei Volkov - Stabbed by Sydney Bristow while struggling over the knife #Peter Klein - Decapitated by Oleg Madrczyk to send a message to the CIA #Oleg Madrczyk - Shot by Sydney Bristow #Boris Oransky - Blown up after Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn sabotage the generator powering the bunker he is in, destroying the bunker #Laszlo Bogdan - Mentioned to have died after being infected with a modified strain of Ebola #Simon Walker - Shot by Jack Bristow for insulting Sydney #Heinrich Strauss - Shot with a sniper rifle by Allison Doren #Robert Lange - Killed by Allison Doren, might have bled to death after Allison pulled his tooth out #Javier Parez - Hanged in a staged suicide by Jack Bristow #Dr. Vasson - Scalpel thrown into his neck by Sydney Bristow #Schapker - Shot by Lauren Reed #Dr. Brezzel - Injected with a morphine overdose by Julian Sark #Allison Doren - Stabbed by Will Tippin while sturggling over the knife #Robert Lindsey - Shot with a sniper rifle by Sloane's sniper #Andrian Lazarey - Shot with a sniper rifle by Lauren Reed #Johannes Gathrid - Stabbed by Lauren Reed #Luke - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Julian Sark #Senator George Reed - Shot in the head by Olivia Reed to create a patsy for Lauren #Cypher - Shot in the throat by Lauren Reed #Dr. Viadro - Shot by Michael Vaughn #Kazari Bomani - Shot by Julian Sark to protect Lauren #Conrad - Shot with a shotgun by Julian Sark #'Lauren Reed - Shot several times by Michael Vaughn and falls down a mine shaft' Season 4 #Kazu Tamazaki - Stabbed by Sydney Bristow during a sword fight #Martin Bishop - Shot by Nadia Santos #Derek Modell - Shot in the head by a thug, causing his body to shatter after being infected by Ice #Yegor - Crystallized after being infected by Ice #Meghan Keene - Stabbed with an injection of Ice by Fenton Keene, causing her to crystallize #Raisa Tupakov - Shot by Sydney Bristow #Nicolai Brechev - Run over by Sydney Bristow #Yuri Korelka - Slashed to death with a fireplace poker by Sydney Bristow #Nancy Cahill - Shoots herself in the head to avoid going crazy #Jason Cahill - Shot by Jack Bristow to save Sydney #Anatoly Grodsky - Shot by a Russian soldier while arresting him #Boris Tambor - Shot by Leo Orissa and Bridget after they betray him #Leo Orissa - Shot in the head by Bridget after he betrays her #Bridget - Shot by Sydney Bristow #Vorich - Garrotted by Anna Espinosa #Turner - Stabbed by Nadia Santos while fighting over the knife #Ushek San'ko - Shot in the neck by Anna Espinosa #Miles Devereaux - Shot by Nadia Santos to save Jack #Thomas Connelly - Shot in the eye by Korjev's hitman #Sasha Korjev - Garrotted to death by Jack Bristow during a hit #Alex Rucker - Shot in the head by Ulrich Kottor #Ulrich Kottor - Accidentally shot by Marshall Flinkman #Josef Vlachko - Shot in the head by Jack Bristow to prevent his escape #Gregor - Shot by Marcus Dixon #Jan - Shot by an APO agent #Sabina - Shot by Marcus Dixon #Roberts - Killed after Ned Bolger blows out the cables holding the elevator he is in #Carter - Beaten to death with a crowbar by Arvin Sloane #Aleksander Petrovich - Shot by Marcus Dixon after his cover is blown #Milos Kradic - Shot by Marcus Dixon after his cover is blown #CBG - Throat slit by Elena Derevko #Father Kampinski - Shot in the face with a shotgun by Ned Bolger #Lazlo Drake - Mentioned to have been killed by Elena Derevko #Brodien - Stabbed with a metal pole by a Russian infected by the anger-inducing drug #'Elena Derevko - Shot in the head by Irina Derevko after outliving her usefulness' Season 5 #James Lehman - Shot by Gordon Dean and his henchman #Heinrich Roemer - Shot by Ivan Curtis #Ivan Curtis - Jumps out of a plane rather than be arrested by the CIA #'Gordon Dean - Forced to swallow a cyanide pill by Arvin Sloane' #Lukas Basarov - Shot off-screen by Benjamin Masari and his bodyguards (the shots are heard) #Aldo Desantis - Shot in the head by Renee Rienne #Jeffrey Davenport - Shot by Irina Derevko to prevent his questioning #Parker - Shot by Irina Derevko #Nadia Santos - Impaled in the throat by a shard of glass after being pushed into a table by Arvin Sloane and she bleeds out #Renee Riennes - Throat slit by Anna Espinosa #Nabin - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Anna Espinosa #Fake Nabin - Accidentally shot by Anna's accomplice and is killed in the resulting car crash #Anna Espinosa - Shot twice then again through the back of the head by Sydney Bristow #Allen Korman - Blown up with a car bomb by Thomas Grace #Thomas Grace - Blown up in the destruction of APO headquarters caused by Julian Sark #Jack Bristow - Blows himself up with a bomb belt to prevent Arvin Sloane gaining immortality #'Irina Derevko - Kicked onto a glass skylight by Sydney Bristow that eventually shatters under her weight, sending her falling to her death' Category:TV